


Birthday Boy

by ScenesInMyHead



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Penetration, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScenesInMyHead/pseuds/ScenesInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Sebastian Stan's 34th birthday the best way I know how - with some smut.  I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

Standing at the foot of the king size bed, you sip your coffee and softly chuckle at the sight before you. 

Sebastian was still fast asleep, sprawled flat on his stomach with his head buried under a pillow. Your eyes lazily trace a path down his bare, toned back to the muscular leg that's escaped from the bed sheet covering him from the waist down. Placing your coffee aside, you silently make your way around to Sebastian's side of the bed and gingerly peel the sheet back to reveal a cute, firm ass clad in a pair of tight boxers. You can already feel the wetness pooling between your legs as you place your knee on the bed and throw one leg over Sebastian's waist to straddle his backside. Hands skimming over his smooth skin up to his broad shoulders, you pull the pillow off his head and press your body onto his back. His form stirs slightly as your head nuzzles the crook of his neck. 

"Good morning birthday boy," you whisper breathlessly before leaving a trail of kisses from his shoulder to just below his ear. 

You pull back as you feel his breath hitch and watch his lips curl up into a small smile. His eyes still closed, he lifts his head and swings his arm back to seek out your body. You giggle as he makes contact and squeezes your thigh.

"Gimme my presents," he says sleepily as his head falls back and sinks deeper into the pillow. 

You laugh softly and reach up to smooth his tousled hair back from his face.

"I don't know babe, you look pretty tired. A guy your age really needs his rest. I should let you sleep."

But before you can pull away he reaches back again and drapes his arm across your waist to lock you in place.

"You're not going anywhere doll until I get my presents," he warns with a sexy smirk as he fights to open his eyes half-way.

You bite down on your lip as your finger traces the sharp lines of his jaw.

"It's a good thing you don't have to move from this bed old man to get my gift."

His laugh turns into a low moan as you thread your fingers into his hair and tug gently.

"Mmmm yes, I fucking love that sound," you murmur with a smile. "That's one." 

"One...one what?" he stammers as you breathe hotly onto the nape of his neck.

"One of the 34 naughty things I plan to do to your body today," you tease, placing a kiss in between his shoulder blades.

"Gonna get that sweet noise to come out of your pretty mouth all day." 

He sucks his breath in sharply as you pull up from his body and start to scratch your nails down his back.

"Shiiiit," he moans, eyes flying open.

"That's two." 

You bend down to calm the angry lines on his back with your tongue. A shiver rolls down his body. 

You feel his hips move underneath you, grinding into the mattress. A low groan rises from his throat as your hand snakes under his body and starts to palm his hardening shaft through his boxers.

"Shit Seb, you're so hard already," you coo approvingly as you finger the hem of his boxers. "And that's three."

Hooking your thumbs into the waist band, you pull his boxers down his legs and toss them to the floor. Sebastian shifts his body up to flip over but stops suddenly when he feels your hand come down hard on his ass with a loud smack.

"Not so fast sweetheart. I didn't say you could turn over." Sebastian groans as your hand delivers another firm slap to his ass.

"Four."

As one hand tenderly ghosts over the red marks to soothe the sting, you bring the other one to your mouth and slip a finger past your lips. Sebastian watches over his shoulder as you slide your wet finger between his ass checks and circle it slowly around the tight ring of muscle. He buries his head into a pillow to muffle an intense moan as your finger pushes through and starts to slip shallowly in and out of his tight hole.

"Fuck you sound amazing babe," you murmur as you watch Sebastian roll his hips back to push your finger deeper.

"Five."

Sebastian lifts his head from the pillow, gasping for air. Pulling out, you guide him over onto his back and kneel between his legs while he steadies his breathing. His hard cock twitches as you rub his thighs for comfort. After a few minutes, he props himself on his elbows and locks his darkening eyes on yours.

"Get up here," he growls. "Now."

Smirking, you start to crawl up his body until your face is hovering above his. He wraps his hand behind your neck and pulls you down urgently, his lips crashing against yours. His mouth moves hungrily as he tries to force his tongue past your lips but you deny him. His whimper turns into a groan as you bite down on his bottom lip and suck it into your mouth.

He surges forward as he feels your lips giving way and pushes his tongue into your wet mouth. His groans deepen as your tongue licks the roof of his mouth and then dips down to explore every inch of his tongue. Struggling for air, you break the heated kiss.

"Six," you pant into his mouth, your tongue sweeping over his swollen, red lips.

You feel Sebastian's hands running up and down the sides of your body as he rolls his hips.

"You're driving me crazy doll," he says huskily as his hands move to unclasp your bra.

"No baby," you murmur into the shell of his ear as you stop his hands. "Today is all about you. Let me take care of you."

You slowly trace the contour of his ear with the tip of your tongue, stopping to nibble his ear lobe, before whispering seductively.

"I'm going to fuck you real good daddy. Going to make you cum long and hard in my tight pussy."

You catch moan number seven in your mouth as you kiss him deeply. Your lips leave his to kiss and nip along his jawline before moving down to suck harshly on his neck. Sebastian quietly moans each time you find the perfect spot to leave your mark on his skin. He sighs when you pull up to straddle his crotch, absentmindedly caressing and pinching his nipples while you admire your work.

Reaching up to swipe his hand across your clothed mound, he moans loudly as his fingers touch your soaked panties. You smile and start to grind your lace covered pussy against his rock hard cock.

"Can you feel how wet I am baby?" you murmur. "You make me so wet."

"Cum for me doll, please," he begs as he grips your waist tight and rocks you back and forth. "I want to make you cum in your panties."

Gasping, you lean forward to grip his shoulders and start to move faster along his hard shaft. The feel of the lace rubbing against your swollen clit and Sebastian's throaty moans send you over the edge quickly.

"Damn Sebby," you sigh, head dropping down to his chest to regain your breath.

"“I can't...can't say no when you beg like that."

As his hands move down to remove your drenched panties, you slip two of your fingers between your folds and bring them up to his lips. He takes them into his mouth with a groan and licks them clean.

"I can't wait for your birthday gorgeous," he says with a wicked smile and a wink. "I know just what to give you."

"Stop distracting me you sexy old fucker," you chide jokingly as you feather kisses down his chiseled abs. "I've lost count."

"Eleven," he murmurs as your fingers wrap around his length.

His head drops back as you work your hand in long, slow strokes over his cock, pausing at the tip to smear the bead of pre-cum over the smooth head. You tease the tip with your wet lips before running your tongue down the shaft and back up again. Sebastian moans as his cock slips easily down your throat and you start to suck on his entire length. Reaching down, you roll his balls in your hand, squeezing them gently at first, but increasing the pressure as your pace quickens over his cock.

"Fuck, that feels so goddamn good."

Sebastian's voice is barely a whisper. Looking up at him through your lashes, your core tightens at the sight of his face, flush with pleasure. As the taut muscles in his thighs start to strain, you can feel he's close. You slow your movements and release his shaft from your mouth with a loud pop. Sebastian runs his hands through his hair in exasperation, his eyes screwed shut.

"You're killing me babe. I don't think I can take much more."

Smiling, you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and position yourself so you're straddling his cock. His eyes shoot open as you grab hold of his throbbing shaft and slide it quickly inside your dripping opening, taking him inch by inch.

"You're so tight baby," he groans. "So fucking hot and wet." 

An obscene noise rises from Sebastian's throat as you bottom out. He reaches to lace his fingers in yours as you begin to move slowly to adjust to his ample girth. Arching your back, you start to increase the rhythm until you're riding him hard and fast.

Lustful moans fill the room as Sebastian shudders beneath you. His fingers move to your waist and dig into your hips as he thrusts up hard, pounding your core with each slam.

"I love when you fuck me hard doll," he growls. "Just like that...oh god...make me moan baby."

Screaming his name as your pussy clenches down around him, Sebastian responds with a fierce moan, spilling his hot, thick seed inside you.

As you collapse onto his heaving chest, Sebastian wraps his strong arms tightly around your waist.

"That was amazing," he pants, kissing the top of your head.

"You're not bad for an old man," you chuckle. 

He smacks your ass playfully. "You're kinda sassy for someone who still owes me presents...I believe that was only 15."

Reaching over his chest, your hand disappears under your pillow.

"Don't worry birthday boy," you purr, pulling your hand back to dangle a pair of handcuffs in front of his eyes, now wide with excitement. "This party's just getting started."


End file.
